Sonny With a Chance of Betting
by Little Miss Julia Sunshine
Summary: Sonny makes a bet with Chad that she can't win, but she will sure have fun losing. Two-shot Channy fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone likes this! I had a really good response to my one shot (Thank you everyone who reviewed!) so I decided to try my hand at a two shot. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd LOVE to say I own Sterling Knight, I don't. And I don't own anyone else either. I also don't own the song "You are my Sunshine" even though I sing it a lot…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny sat bored in her and Tawni's dressing room. She was attempting to balance a pencil on her nose when non other than Chad Dylan Cooper burst in. Sonny dropped the pencil.

"Do you ever knock?"

"Of course not! Why would I? Everyone wants to see Chad Dylan Cooper. Even you, Sonny."

"You just keep believing that, Chad." she started to balance the pencil on her nose again.

Chad walked over and snatched the pencil away.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently, giving her his puppy eyes. She tried to ignore how it made her heart speed up.

"Why are you here anyway, Chad?

"I wanted to annoy my favorite random." Sonny's heart definitely took off at that.

"Aww…I'm your favorite?" she teased.

Chad looked like he wanted to kill himself for half a second, then smirked again.

"Well, of course! You flatter me, Sonny."

"What are you talking about, Chad?"

"You just like me so much… its almost embarrassing."

For a painful moment he thought he was being serious. She thought that he had found out about her little crush, and was creeped out. Then she saw his amused face, and recovered quickly. She stood up to face him, crossing her arms.

"You forget that I'm not one of those idiot girls that fall all over you." She said, hoping he didn't realize that she secretly was.

"You just keep telling yourself that." he mimicked her earlier words.

"I'm not!"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" he smirked again.

"YOU!" Sonny huffed, and plopped back down on the couch.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Really, Chad!" she glared up at him.

"So your trying to say you'd never fall for me?"

"Exactly! Never!"

"Would you bet on it?"

"Of course!" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad had a look on his face that scared Sonny a little bit.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked in a slightly quivering voice.

"Well, Sonny. If you would never be attracted to me, then you'd never want to kiss me, right?"

"Right…" she agreed hesitantly.

"So it's a bet?"

"I'm not following you exactly, Chad."

"It's easy, Sonny. I'll put my Cooper charm on you, and if you don't kiss me all night, you win."

"Piece of cake!" Sonny said, not believing her own words.

"When I win, you have to make it public to the whole studio that you're in love with me." he smirked.

"Fine! But when I win, you have to dye your hair green!" Sonny said, breaking out into giggles.

Chad looked horrified and ran his hand through his hair. He never bet his hair. But he knew if he backed out now, Sonny would never let him forget it.

"Fine!" he exclaimed.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So…" Chad mused. "Do you have a DVD collection here?"

Sonny gulped, suddenly realizing what she had gotten herself into.

"Ye-yeah." she stuttered, suddenly very nervous, "Over th-there" she pointed.

Chad raised his eyebrows but went over to inspect the movie collection. He picked one out carefully. Sonny peaked and saw a romantic comedy.

Sonny fell onto the couch with a plop, and stared as Chad put the DVD in. He turned and walked towards her with a smirk. He sat down next to her, a little too close for Sonny's comfort. The movie started.

Sonny kept a close watch on him through the corner of her eye. She felt very much like a trapped animal. Chad caught her and laughed. Not his usual 'sonny-you-are-such-an-idiot' laugh, but his heartthrob laugh that reminded her of melting honey.

"Sonny, relax. I'm not going to attack you."

Sonny tried to listen to him. Before she knew it, she was enthralled in the movie. Not long after, she felt something warm rest gently on her shoulders. She froze. It's not. It couldn't be. But. He. She. No! Her brain wasn't forming coherent thoughts.

Sonny looked over, and realized it was exactly as she had assumed. Chads arm was around her. She bite back a sigh, but relaxed into his arm.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes later that his hand started trailing up and down her arm. The sensation created tiny Goosebumps that she prayed Chad didn't notice. The feeling wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it felt extremely good. Her desire to kiss him was building. But she couldn't give up that easily. So she used the only tactic she knew. She started giggling. Chads brow furrowed.

"Sonny, do you seriously find that funny?"

"Yes!" she lied, in-between giggles.

Chad sighed and stopped. Sonny smiled at her victory, no matter how temporary it was.

Soon though, his other hand had made its way to her leg, and was resting menacingly there. Sonny glared at the threat. Then, it squeezed her leg slightly. The slight pressure sent waves of tingles up and down her leg. She had to use her secret weapon again. She broke out in giggles.

"Sonny, do you find everything funny?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Chad sighed, but retracted his arm. Sonny was relieved., she had almost given in. Sonny sat blissfully in Chads arms for a few more precious moments, until he attacked her again.

Chad turned Sonnys face so that she was looking him directly in the eye. She tried in vain not to get lost in those sparkly blue eyes of his. They stayed, simply staring for probably a whole minute. Then, he bent down with a soft smile on his lips. For a second, she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead went for her ear. He held her in a tight embrace, and began to softly sing,

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I lo-'

His breath hit her ear and neck and raised more Goosebumps. She shivered a bit. But she knew she couldn't let him finish the line if she wanted to win. So, reluctantly and not entirely sure she _wanted _him to stop, she started laughing. The laugh sounded slightly hysterical even to her ears.

Chad groaned and threw his arms up, releasing her. She tried to ignore how cold she suddenly felt without his warmth.

"I swear to God, Sonny, you are insane! Everything I do is funny!"

He turned to leave and took a step. Sonny tried to be happy with her victory. But she couldn't stand him leaving yet. It would make her go insane!

"Chad." She said, getting up and walking towards him.

He turned around with a look of pure frustration on his face. Sonny walked up until she was a few inches from him, and grabbed his tie almost violently, and pecked his lips.

"I win." he whispered, but smiled a genuine smile.

"Shut up." she commanded, and gave him another quick kiss.

She backed away, but Chad grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. They kissed each other aggressively. She broke away first, gasping for air.

Chad smiled another genuine smile and untangled himself from Sonny.

"I hope you remember what you bet." he winked and left a very flustered Sonny behind.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I've decided to hold the ending captive until I get twenty reviews! MUHAHAHA!!! Okay, I'm not mean. I'd LOVE twenty reviews. I'll put the end up on Wednesday even if I don't get twenty reviews. BUT I will put the end up earlier if I get my reviews. So pretty please press the pretty button below…:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I didn't get twenty reviews, but 17 is REALLY close!! Thank you SOO much to every one who reviewed, it means the world to me! And I really want to thank Rebel Girl, her review made me jump up and down screaming. (Yeah, I'm a dork) I'm posting it a day early because I probably won't be on tomorrow, my Grandma's coming to town.**

**I don't feel like this chapter is as creative as the first or my other oneshot. I'm thinking I might need to go back to oneshots until I can make good multi-chapters. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**WARNING: I was in a cussing mood when I wrote this, so it's probably closer to T rating. It's not that bad, but it uses the H and S word. You've been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything yet. But I'm being an extra good girl so maybe Santa Claus will bring me Sonny With a Chance!!! Lol, in other words, I own nothing. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sonny took a steadying breath and tried not to think about what she was about to do. She remembered the bet alright. It was worth it, but she still couldn't believe she'd lost.

Sonny was not quite sure where she and Chad stood. Last night it had seemed he liked her back. Why else would he make such a bet? Sonny pushed the thoughts aside as she walked into the full cafeteria. The only way she would get through this is if she didn't think at all.

Sonny walked purposefully into the center of the loud cafeteria. She glanced over at the Mackenzie Falls table, and saw Chad smirking at her. Her heart rate speed up and she tried to ignore the onslaught of images from last night. She fought a blush as she tried to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" she said.

Everyone kept talking.

"Excuse me?" she tried again.

The chatter continued. She glance over at her So Random! table, and saw her friends staring at her horrified. Why do they always think she is going to make a fool of herself? Well, she is, but still!

She sighed, but raised her voice to a yell, "Everybody, SHUT UP!" Sonny glanced around embarrassed at the silent room. All eyes were on her.

"Thank you. I have an announcement."

Sonny took a deep breath, and was about to read the script she wrote, when an idea popped into her head. She knew that it was stupid, and would probably be 10 times more embarrassing. But it would also embarrass Chad. And, lets face it, Sonny couldn't let an opportunity like that pass her by!

So she crumpled the script in her pocket. Sonny took fast, deliberate steps towards the smug Chad. She reached him, and with everyone watching she sat down in his lap. She threw her arms around him and gave him a purposeful kiss. She watched smugly as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then she got up and left the cafeteria. She heard the whole room erupt with questions that Chad was to confused to answer.

Sonny then saw her livid cast exit the room, and spot her. She thought about running, but Tawni grabbed her arm firmly and started leading her towards the prop room. Her nails dug into Sonny's arm painfully.

"Lets have a friendly talk Sonny." Tawni said in a not-so-friendly voice.

Sony winced, but allowed herself to be drug. When arriving at their destination, Sonny was thrown violently to the couch.

"Gosh, Tawni! When did you get so strong? You're pretty too." Sonny said, attempting to suck up.

"I know! But we're not talking about me and my wonderful Tawniness right now. We are talking about you being a traitor!" Tawni shrieked.

"You've been in cahoots with the enemy all along!" Zora said.

"Chip Drama Pants?! How could you?!?" Grady added.

"I thought you hated each other like you're supposed to!" Nico said.

"Guys, guys. Calm down." Sonny laughed a little. "I lost a bet."

"A bet?" Tawni squinted suspiciously at Sonny.

"Of course! That's it!"

"So you don't like Chad Dylan Pooper?" Grady asked.

Sonny just shrugged. She didn't want to lie to her friends, but she also didn't want to get murdered by them either.

"Wait. So what kind of bet was this?" Tawni asked.

"Well, um…see….about that…" Sonny stuttered, a blush coloring her face. She knew the bet wouldn't make sense to anyone else. Hell, it didn't even make sense to her!

But luckily, (Or not so luckily, Sonny wasn't sure yet) Chad walked in interrupting the question. Her cast glared at him. He didn't notice them, but went over to Sonny and tightly grabbed the same arm Tawni had bruised earlier. She winced as he tried to pull her with him.

"Wait a minute! You can't take her yet!!! We aren't done with her yet!" Tawni screeched.

"Yeah, yeah." Chad dismissed Tawni with a wave of his hand.

He drug Sonny out of the room, all the way to his set, into his dressing room. Sonny was slightly afraid. Chad looked pissed. He locked the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?!" he whisper-screamed.

"That was a kiss, Chad." Sonny quipped.

"But, WHY?!"

"Well, it seemed more interesting than a script at the time…" Sonny was interrupted by Chad's loud laughter.

"That was a good one, Monroe."

"It…was?" Sonny asked confused.

"Yeah, it was. Hysterical. Portlyn got the funniest look on her face… but we have a problem now."

"Which is?"

"Sonny! Now everyone thinks we're in love!"

Sonny was slightly disappointed. She was in love. But she put her feelings aside so she didn't start crying.

"Then tell them I lost a bet!" Sonny said in a duh voice.

"Sonny," Chad started, as if he were talking to a two year old, "What were we betting on?"

"Oh." she said, simply.

They sat in silence for a little, before she finally had to ask Chad the question she'd been pondering since the incident.

"Chad, why _did _you make the bet?"

"Why did you agree?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"First beats second!"

"Does it Sonny? Does it really?"

They noticed during the argument they had gotten closer to each other. They were close enough to kiss again. Something they had seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Sonny took a shaky breath, but didn't move back. Neither did Chad.

"Sonny? Do you like me?"

"No! Of course not!" Sonny lied quickly. Probably too quickly.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Chad asked.

"I already told you! It was better than reading some lame script and-"

"No." Chad cut her off, "I mean why did you kiss me in the first place. Why would you let yourself lose a bet you were so close to winning?"

Shit, Sonny thought. He didn't just ask me that.

"I don't know." Sonny said quietly.

"I think you do."

"Well, answer my question and I'll answer yours." Sonny said defiantly.

"I think you already know the answer to it."

That stumped Sonny. Why would he make such a bet if he didn't like her. She tried the only other option she could think of.

"Because you're a conceited jerk that had to make every girl fall for you?"

"I don't think that's what you know Sonny." he whispered, and moved so that his hands were resting gently on both her shoulders.

"Be-because y-you like m-me." she stuttered.

Chad bent down and caught Sonny's lips in a sweet kiss. She sighed softly when he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, amusement dancing in his deep eyes.

"Yeah."

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper the King of Drama have girlfriends?"

"He doesn't." Chad answered. Sonny's heart dropped and she almost cried. "But Chad the good guy that's in love with Sonny does."

Sonny stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Yes." she kissed him again, "yes." She kissed him again. "Yes." It continued like that for a while until Chad deepened the kiss, and they were both in nirvana.

They finally broke away, gasping for air and smiling.

"Shit." Sonny said, laughing breathlessly.

"What?" Chad asked resting his forehead on hers.

"Telling our friends is going to be fun."

"Don't worry. I won't let them kill you if you don't let them kill me."

"Deal." Sonny agreed. And they sealed it with another kiss.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The end felt like a mess, but I hope you liked it anyways. Please review and tell me anything you want. Oh, and I had a question. How do you all feel about cussing in SWAC fanfics? I like it, but then again, I don't have to read my own. Thanks!!!**


End file.
